Limit switches are used in numerous systems and environments. For example, some thrust reverser actuation systems include limit switches to provide electrical control signals to command opening and closing of engine nacelle cowls. These existing switch designs include a limit switch that is disposed within a switch housing, and that extends through a cover, and a pair of hexagonal nuts and a pair of tab washers. The cover is provided with a grub screw, which is used, in conjunction with the hexagonal nuts, to calibrate the switch. The cover is fastened to one end of the housing with screws, and the other end of the housing is fastened to a flange also via screws. An O-ring is disposed between the housing and the flange. A connector is fastened to the flange, and another O-ring is disposed between the flange and the connector. Before fastening the connector the entire switch is potted with epoxy.
Although existing limit switch assemblies, such as the one described above, are generally safe, reliable, and robust, these switch assemblies can exhibit certain drawbacks. For example, existing limit switch assemblies can have water stagnate within the switch housing. Also, the time it takes to calibrate the limit switches can be relatively time consuming, and the number of parts that comprise the limit switches can be relatively high. Together, these latter two drawbacks can lead to increased overall costs.
Hence there is a need for a limit switch assembly that is less likely to accumulate stagnating water and/or can be calibrated relatively quickly and/or comprises relatively less number of parts. The instant invention addresses one or more of these needs.